Anything But Mine
by glitter doll
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a summer fling...a songfic to 'Anything but Mine' by Kenny Chesney. Read if you love Ron and Hermione! Haha!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the song 'Anything But Mine' by Kenny Chesney. **

**A/N: So, I've probably listened to this song a good three hundred times in the past two days. I finally decided to put my dedication and looser-ness to good use. Have as much fun reading this as I did writing it, because even if you aren't a Kenny Chesney or country music fan, it hits something inside of you. My only problem with how it turned out was that it seems almost to American...I did try to make it as European Harry Potter as I could, so tell me what you think!

* * *

**

_**Walking alone beneath the lights of that miracle mile, **_

_**Me and Mary making her way into the night,**_

_**You can here the cries from the carnival rides,**_

_**The pinball bills, ski ball slides,**_

_**Watching the summer sun fall out of sight,**_

_**There's a warm wind coming in from off of the ocean**_

_**Making its way past the hotel wall to fill the streets**_

_**Mary is holding both of her shoes in her hands**_

_**Said she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet**_

Hermione walked along the beach, a smile on her face, shoes in hand, and her boyfriend Ron at her side.

"I'm so glad we finally got together. This summer has been so much fun!" Hermione said spinning in a circle and falling down in the sand.

Laughing, Ron helped her up. "I know; it really has been an amazing summer. The fact that we met up after all those years away from school is incredible."

"The fact that you were in Spain was amazing." Hermione said. "You've never been the beach type in my mind."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, 'Mione, 'bout that…I'm, well…"

Smiling, Hermione gently shoved him. "You're what Ron?"

"Well, in the morning I'm leaving," he finished kicking the sand out from under his feet.

_**And in the morning I'm be leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

**_And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_ **

Seeing the smile fall off her face, Ron reached out to hug her. Hermione pushed him away. "Look, I knew it was going to happen eventually. Let's just make what we can of tonight, then."

Ron smiled. "Of course, whatever you say. I still don't see how you could be anything but mine."

Laughing, Hermione threw herself into his open arms. "Let's do something fun tonight!"

_**There's a local band playing at the sea side pavilion**_

_**And I got just enough cash to get us in**_

_**And as we are dancing Mary's wrapping her arms around me**_

_**And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin**_

_**In the mist of the music I tell her I love her,**_

_**We both laugh cause we know it isn't true**_

_**But Mary there's a summer drawing to an end tonight**_

_**And there's so much that I long to do to you **_

Ron shook his hand and laughed at her. "Well, there's this great band tonight. We could go check it out."

"Sounds like a plan!" Hermione smiled and took his hand, pulling him along behind her.

Arriving at the pavilion where the band was playing, Ron pulled Hermione close to him for a dance.

"You know, 'Mione, I'm really glad I met up with you."

Smiling into his neck, Hermione said, "I'm really glad we met up, too."

Pulling back enough to look into her eyes, Ron said "I love you, you know."

Hermione laughed and put her hand to his lips. "Shh, don't say stuff that's not true. Let's just live for the moment."

"Good idea," Ron agreed with a small laugh of his own.

_**And in the morning I'm be leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

_**And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

_**Ooooooooo...**_

_**And in the morning I'm be leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

_**And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

_**Mary I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine **_

_**Ooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooo...**_

_**...And in the morning I'm be leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

_**Hey, I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

The next morning, Hermione woke up by herself. Next to her were a lilac and a note that read: _Thank you for an amazing summer. You'll always be mine…_

Smiling, Hermione went back to sleep with the lilac in hand, knowing this had been the best summer of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! So if you actually took the time to read this, why not review? It takes, what, all of 30 seconds? Makes an aouthor glad to see what people think of her writings...even if it's a not to happy review.**


End file.
